Lo desconocido
by InuuxLulii
Summary: One-shot desde el P.o.V de Kagome en su epoca cuando ella tiene 18 años, luego de que la serie termine. Kagome siempre tuvo una fascinacion por lo desconocido aunque, al mismo tiempo, le teme. No lo puede evitar, lo desconocido la llama, ¿Que hara Kagome


**Título:** Lo desconocido  
**Summary:** El mayor temor de Kagome siempre fue lo desconocido. Sin embargo, ella siente una atraccion hacia el mismo que no puede evitar, ¿que hara kagome? ¿superara su miedo?  
**Fandom: **InuYasha  
**Pareja:** Kagome&Inuyasha (ninguna en realidad)  
**Tipo:** One-shot  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 979  
**Clasificacion:** G o K  
**Género:** Suspenso y misterio creo  
**Advertencias: **incoherencias y faltas de ortografia.

Bueno, sin mas les dijo el fanfic ii espero qe les guste

**One-shot Lo desconocido**

Mi mayor temor era lo desconocido. Usualmente los niños de diez años le temen a la oscuridad, a los insectos, a estar solos, a los monstruos, cosas así. No a seres de leyendas mitológicas de antaño. No a los mitos urbanos. En cambio yo sí. Desde pequeña tuve esa aflicción hacia los mitos y las leyendas, más si son japonesas. Era como si mi propia cultura pasada me atemorizara.

Nada en el mundo "real" me asustaba, sin embargo me aterraban las cosas más recónditas del mundo actual. Cualquier ruido del que no conociera su proveniencia era aterrador, cualquier persona desconocida podría llegar a ser un demonio oculto, todas cosas así. Siempre me sentía perseguida, nunca estaba del todo tranquila.

No era que yo creyese en esas cosas, yo no creía en nada que mi religión católica no me lo permitiese. Sin embargo, me aterraban los demonios, los hanyous, los monjes antiguos, las exterminadoras, prácticamente todo lo de la cultura del Japón feudal que se olvidó en el tiempo. Era como si un evento de alguna vida pasada repercutiese en ese momento. Solo que no entendía por qué. Tenía una aprensión a los mitos japoneses especialmente aunque también le tenía pánico a las leyendas y mitos de tiempos pasados de todas las civilizaciones posibles. No obstante, también estaba fascinada con ellos. Ni yo me entendía.

Recordando mi infancia, no reconocí ningún evento importante que podría ser el causante de ese miedo. Seguí viendo las imágenes de mi vida, hasta que pasé a la adolescencia. Llegué al día donde cumplí quince, solo que no recordaba nada, sentía como si hubieran borrado una parte de mi vida, algo importante. Forzando mi memoria, logré ver algunos atisbos de lo que podría haber pasado en ese tiempo. Sin embargo, no estaba segura, todo parecía tan irreal y… aterrador. Era completamente imposible.

Observaba imágenes de gente desconocida, estas usaban ropas extrañas y aparecían en un ambiente totalmente distinto. Sus siluetas estaban recortadas contra un paisaje hermoso, todo verde y sereno, sin autos, edificios, gente o contaminación. Sus vestimentas no parecían ser de estos días a pesar de ser claramente japonesas. Eran varias persona pero había una sombra en especial que sobresalía de las demás, la un hombre joven, de unos veinte años. No lograba observar su cara, solo podía ver su contorno y sus ropajes, de un color rojo fuego, y su cabello era largo y plateado. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sombras por lo que a pesar de intentarlo arduamente no podía verlo detalladamente.

Me resigné, podía sobrevivir con mi miedo y con mis memorias perdidas, lo que me molestaba era mi atracción hacia el mismo miedo. Era imposible vivir tranquilamente así, algo me impulsaba hacia lo que más me atemorizaba. El problema era que no sabía cómo superar el horror y como dejar de sentirme atraída hacia el mismo. Igualmente, aunque lograse superar el miedo, era imposible llegar a él, ¿Cómo llegar a lo desconocido? Pues eso era lo que tenía que averiguar, era mi nuevo objetivo.

Sin saber porque, me dirigí al templo familiar. Probablemente iría limpiar, ya que nadie entra allí y no hay nada más que hacer allá. Caminé directamente hacia ese lugar, impulsada por algún instinto. Parecía estar decidida a ir allí, quien sabe porque. Yo no tenía ni idea de la razón que me incitaba a ir para allá, solo sabía que tenía que obedecerlo, como a una fe ciega.

Entré al templo y estaba vacío como de costumbre. Me acerqué cuidadosamente al pozo, un antiguo pozo de la época medieval donde los habitantes de una aldea feudal depositaban los huesos de los supuestos monstruos. Este estaba ubicado en el centro de la habitación y parecía llamarme, yo estaba como hipnotizada ya que me acercaba cada vez más y más. Paré solo cuando estuve al pie del pozo, lo más cerca posible sin tener que entrar en él. Miré dentro de el cuidadosamente, no me quería caer en el pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo tirándome hacia él. Estuve mirando las oscuridad infinita durante quien sabe cuánto. Finalmente dejé de mirar el interior del pozo, me sacudí levemente y sentí como si me quitara de encima un hechizo.

Entré a mi casa, fui hasta mi habitación y me bañé tranquilamente. No divagué en esos recuerdos perdidos ni en lo que acababa de ocurrir, estaba sin pensar, literalmente. Fue un momento de paz absoluta, nada podía romperlo, en ese instante no tenía pánico ni fascinación por lo desconocido, momentos que solo pasaban muy de vez en cuando y que yo los disfrutaba al máximo.

Mientras estaba en ese estado de trance, la cara que había intentado descifrar apareció en mi mente. Había acertado en lo del cabello, que era largo y plateado; sus ojos grandes y llenos de emociones, eran de un color dorado hermoso, el mismo color del sol, su boca era perfecta donde sobresalían unos diminutos colmillos, prácticamente su rostro era magnífico o por lo menos para mí. El joven podría pasar por un humano normal, salvo por sus orejas de perro, que me hicieron temblar por su significado, el joven era un hanyou. Era Inuyasha.

En ese momento me debatía entre que era más poderoso, mi miedo natural hacia lo desconocido o mi atracción hacia él y el deseo de ver al muchacho.

Al final, ganó la curiosidad y la fascinación. Sin saber que estaba haciendo o que consecuencias traería, corrí directo al templo. Una vez dentro hice lo mismo que la vez anterior, observé el pozo como si quisiera que algo saliese de él. Eso nunca pasó pero yo estaba decidida. Salté sobre el pozo, y luego me vi a mi misma bajando por algo similar a un túnel, yendo a un lugar que solo Dios sabe cuál es. Estaba por averiguar y por conocer lo desconocido. Estaba,_ yendo a lo desconocido._


End file.
